Romance At The Castle
by DanteTvirus
Summary: Preston and the Sole Survivor share a moment at the Castle after clearing out all the Mirelurks
**WARNING: I'M NOT A VERY GOOD WRITER.**

"Holy shit that was fucking rough." Piper said before taking a shot of a stimpack. She looked over at Nora who was also taking a stimpack. "How you feeling Blue?"

"In a lot of fucking pain." Nora replied. She looked over at the dead Mirelurk Queen. "All thanks to this bitch and her little bastard children."

"I assume they have a way of getting rid of her body." Piper said.

"I hope so." Nora said. "I'll ask Preston." Nora said as she looked around. where is he?"

"He's up on the wall with Codsworth and a few other minute men getting rid of the remaining Mirelurk nests." Piper said.

Nora looked up at the wall of the castle to see the sun was setting, she also saw Preston walking up on top of the wall, clearing out the remaining Mirelurk nests, he looked down to see Nora watching him, she smiled at him, he smiled back but the smile didn't last long when a bunch of baby Mirelurks hatched from their eggs and started attacking Preston.

"Preston, stop checking out the General and focus on what your doing." Yelled a fellow Minute man named Dante.

Preston quickly shot at the baby Mirelurks with his flame thrower. He looked back down at Nora, hoping she didn't hear what Dante had said.

Nora just smiled up at Preston and turned around to see Piper. "You going to kiss him?"

Nora jumped. "Piper you scared me?"

"Sorry. So are you going to kiss him?" Piper asked again with a smirk.

"We are not... Preston and I are just... well what about you, when are you and MacCready going to kiss and have that one on one interview?" Nora asked.

Piper blushed. "They already had their one on one interview." Hancock answered. "I walked into my office of the Old State House and saw a naked Piper sitting on my desk with MacCready's head between her nice smooth legs."

 **mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

"What's going on down there?" Preston asked. He was watching both MacCready and Piper yelling at Hancock.

"There upset with Hancock for revealing to everyone that they hooked up." Nora answered.

"MacCready and Piper are together?" Preston asked.

"I don't think they are together, I think it was just a one time thing and I guess they wanted to keep it a secret." Nora explained as she continued to watch the argument and then Piper putting Hancock in headlock. Nora laughed. "Remind me to never get on Piper's bad side." She look over at Preston who was smiling at her with a soft look in his eyes but quickly looked away. "Everything alright?"

"Yes... No... Maybe..." Preston said.

Nora laughed. "Well which is it?" Nora asked.

He sighed. "I, uh...well I wanted to talk about something."

"What on your mind?" Nora asked.

"I've been thinking back lately on how things were for me when we first met. It was the lowest point of my life. I mean... all my closest friends were dead. Everything I believed in had turned out to be a lie. I'd failed everyone who'd ever relied on me. I'd led them to Concord and we had no hope of getting out alive. The thing is... that was actually ok with me. I was ready to die. It was what I felt I deserved. It was what I wanted."

"I never realized you'd lost hope like that." Nora said.

"I had to put on a brave face as long as there were still people counting on me. That's the only reason I kept going. My point in all of this is that, well... you saved my life. And not just by saving us from those raiders in Concord. I mean that you... made me want to keep living again. I guess that sounds pretty sappy, but it's true. If we hadn't met, or if you'd killed those raiders and then just taken off... I don't know if I'd still be around. I think I would have found some way to... you know... end it. Maybe not by shooting myself in the head or anything, but just by not caring about staying alive. So, I just wanted you to know that. How much our friendship has meant to me."

"Have you ever thought about us becoming more than just friends?" Nora asked.

"Have I ever...? You mean you've also... Hold on. You kind of caught me off guard there. let me start over. If your asking if I've ever thought about you... romantically, the short answer is yes. But I didn't ever imagine that you could feel the same way about me. I mean, I know he's gone, but you still seem to be in love with your husband... Didn't think you were ready to move on."

Nora smiled. "I don't have to stop loving him to be able to love you, too."

"Really? That's... that's fantastic! Wow, I, uh... well I don't really know what to say."

"Don't say anything, let's just enjoy the moment." Nora said as she stepped closer to Preston, she brought her hand up to his cheek and slowly rubbed it, he brought his hand up to her hand and held it there, they both looked into each other eyes, they leaned slowly leaned in, their faces inches apart and then their lips locked. As they kissed Preston put her hands on her waist and brought her body closer to his. Right away she could feel his hard cock pressing against him. They quickly stopped when they heard cheering and whistling coming from everyone watching them from the ground.

"We should get some privacy." Preston said. "Don't want to do anything with our fellow minute men watching."

"Plus being surrounded by dead Mirelurks makes it all less romantic." Nora said as she looked at all the dead Mirelurk hatchlings.

"I know where we can go." Preston said. He grabbed her hand and took her down stairs and around to the back of the Castle where there was a Industrial Water Purifier.

"How is this?" Preston said as he ran his fingers threw her hair. "A sandy beach, the sound of the ocean waves, the full moon shining down on us, this more romantic?"

Nora smiled. "It's perfect." She leaned in and kissed him.

his hands traveled down to the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. They separated, breathing already become a difficult task as their hands quickly worked on removing the other's clothing. In split seconds, both were lying on the sand, half naked forms gleaming in the natural light around them. Preston had gone to work sucking and nipping a line down her neck, shoulder and chest as Nora arched up against him, clawing his back in desperation. He removed her bra and nipped and licked the exposed breast while she squirmed underneath him, gasping heavily.

"P-Preston..."

"Now, now general," Preston smiled, his voice teasing "I didn't know you could be so impatient."

Nora glared up at him, hands running down the toned chest. Her slender fingers easily slipped their way into his underwear, grasping hold of his arousal.

her hands moved up and down the length. Preston groaned, grabbing the hand and ripping off the remaining clothing in one motion. Nora let out a delighted sound as Preston parted her legs. He smirked, positioning himself before kissing her once more as he entered her. She moaned in his mouth, her arms wrapping around his toned torso. Preston pulled out slightly and slammed himself in.

Working at a slow pace, Preston's lips went to work on creating love bites on the beautiful woman under him. Nora was whispering in his ear, nipping him as her body moved with his.

"Yes...Preston...more"

Her words dripped with lust, making Preston groan in her neck as he quickened his pace, panting and connecting their lips in a sloppy kiss. He knew what she needed; just one look in those violet eyes would be enough direction. Their eyes were locked, lost in each other as their movements went back to the basics, hard and fast and rough, satisfying their most primal urges. Their names were mantras, mingling together in each others mouths as the feeling heightened, reaching their peak. Her muscles tightened around him, bringing them both over the edge with loud moans of the utmost pleasure.

Preston collapsed next to her, riding out the last waves in each others arms. They kissed, the moon and stars shining a white light on the bodies slick from sex. They nuzzled a little more before Nora's soft voice broke the silence.

"That was amazing." Nora said.

"I know OW." Preston quickly sat up rubbing his head.

"What's wrong?"

"Something fell on my head." Preston said. "It's a bottle of Jet." He looked up the Castle wall and saw Hancock up there waving at them.

"Can I get that back?" He yelled down to them.

Preston quickly stood up. "You fucking pervert! Were you watching us?"

"Yes and it was awesome. Now can I get back my Jet?" Hancock asked.

Preston just smirked. "You want it back so badly?" Preston then turned around and threw the bottle of Jet into the water and looked back up at the annoyed look on Hancocks face. "Then go get it."

"You asshole!" Hancock yelled and then walked away.

Preston smirked and looked over at Nora who was struggling to pull her pants up. "You ok babe?"

"A little sore, from the fight with all those Mirelurks and our roll in the sand, I'm going to have trouble walking tomorrow."

Preston smiled at her and pulled her close to him, rubbing her breast and then teasing her nipple. "We could always go for another roll in the sand."

Nora smiled at Preston. "I'm definitely going to have trouble walking tomorrow." She said and then wrapped her arm around him kissing him hard. The two of them laying down on the sand again.

 **mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

Nora moaned and struggled to open her eyes to the bright sunlight.

"Morning." Preston said. She looked at Preston was sitting up staring out at the ocean.

"Morning." Nora said as she stretched. She slowly struggles to sit up. She looks out at the splashing waves.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Preston asked.

"Yes it is." Nora said as she rested her head on his shoulder. "With all the Fighting and destruction, It's nice to have moments like this, just peace and quiet..." There was a sudden explosion from inside the castle. They both quickly stood up to see smoke coming from inside the castle walls and a bunch of people yelling.

"Damn it Hancock." MacCready yelled

"And now our moments over." Nora said with a sigh.

"Don't worry babe." Preston said as he pulled up his boxers. He ran his hand threw her messy sand filled hair. "There will be plenty of other chances for us to have moments like this." Nora smiled. "Now lets get dressed and go see what the hell Hancock did." The two of them got dressed and walked into the Castle holding hands.


End file.
